1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the removal of the weeds that are present in a yard, a lawn, a park, or any agricultural field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The weakness of conventional tools in this field, such as a spade, a rake, a combined hoe and fork, a trowel, whatever kind of weeders as I have seen, is that they would inevitably create a big hole or destroy too much green earth surface. That is one of the main reasons why the people at large have preferred using weedicides which are very poisonous chemicals.